parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Spacebot
Sally Spacebot is one the main characters in Nelvana's 1986 Animated Television Series, The Spacebots. She is the youngest of three sisters and has a crush on Seth Spacebot. She is voiced by Russi Taylor. Sally played Riley in Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz) Style Sally played Luigi in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (Hotheart123 Version) Voice Actors: # Russi Taylor - English # Minami Takayama - Japanese Portrayals: *The Spacebots (Thebackgroundponies2016Style) - She is played by Jennifer Shope *The Spacebots (The Rembrandts Style) - She is played by Anne Marie *The Spacebots (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) & The Spacebots (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - She is played by Princess Eilonwy *The Spacebots (2220Movies Style) - She is played by Chibiusa Tsukino *The Spacebots (61Movies Style) - She is played by Annie Gallery: Sally Spacebot (TV Series).jpg Sally Spacebot (Pixie Scene Maker).jpg|Sally made in pixie maker Sally Spacebot (Snow Queen Maker).jpg|Sally made in Frozen Sally Spacebot In Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.png Sally Spacebot In The 7D.png Sally Spacebot In Star vs The Forces of Evil.png Sally Spacebot In Gravity Falls.png Sally made in The Modifyers.png Sally Spacebot In Powerpuff Girls.png Sally Spacebot in Made Loud House.png Sally made in Supernoobs.png Sally Spacebot In Made Equestria Girls.png Sally Spacebot made in Heroine Creator.png|Sally made in Heroine creator Soleil, Sarah and Sally made in Sailor Moon.png|Sally with her two older sisters in Sailor Moon Sally Spacebot In Made Wayside.png The Spacebots In Equestria Girls.png The Spacebots In Made Powerpuff Girls.png Sally Spacebot In Made Chuck's Choice.png Sally Spacebots Reboot.png Sally Spacebots In Reboot.png Sally Spacebot (2015).png Tumblr ov3lx4RYTf1rfesczo1 1280.png Soleil Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot and Sally Spacebot.png Sally spacebot as little alice by darthraner83-dcbeqli.png Sally spacebot in wonderland by darthranner83-dcffok4.png The spacebot girls as showgirls by darthranner83-dckhe33.png Sally spacebot as alice twirling by darthranner83-dckhld2.png Sally Spacebot's Swimsuit.png Sally Tells Soleil She Was Beaten Down.jpg Soleil, Sarah, Sally and Patty holding Sam, Simon, Seth and Jay in their arms while in their summer outfits.jpg Sally Spacebot's Pajamas.png Sally holds Sarah in her arms.jpg Sally and Sarah Dancing.jpg Sally asking Lunalulu (mistaken for Soleil) if she's all right.jpg Lunalulu still in Melody's arms telling Sally she's fine.jpg Sally Spacebot's Evening Gown.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:The Spacebots Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Blondes Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Seth and Sally Category:Friendly Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:SethxSally Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cry Category:Singing characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:The Spacebots' Adventures Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Sisters Category:Savers Category:Child Saver Category:Youngest Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Younger Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Characters voiced by Russi Taylor Category:Female Heroes Category:Younger Sisters Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Randoms Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Crybabies Category:13 year olds Category:Childish Characters Category:Cry Babies Category:Pigtailed Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:The Care Bear Team Category:NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Category:1980s Characters Category:Timid Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters named Sally Category:Fluttery Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:1986 introductions